


His Shirt

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, The Pack Finds Out, Wearing his boyfriends clothes, age gap, big age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Wearing Chris' clothing is calming and arousing at once. It's really nice.Danny notices, and that's how the pack finds out who Stiles is dating.It could have gone better.





	His Shirt

The first time he did it, it felt like a statement. A statement only Danny noticed. Great friends he had.

Wearing Chris’ shirt to school was … exciting. It was clearly too big on him and it hung low. It was also really soft. He didn't do it on purpose, but he had stayed the night and really didn't want to repeat his outfit. So instead he was wearing Chris’ shirt (dark green, not his colour but looked great on the older man) and his clubbing jeans - a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee. He had to admit, he looked kinda good. Chris had rolled off his sleeves to reveal his arms. They were toned now, like the rest of him, and arguably looked good. The best part of wearing his boyfriend's shirt was the way Chris had lifted him and made out with him against the wall. Stiles was _so_ wearing more of Chris’ shirts.

He was sitting at lunch, texting Chris about their date tomorrow when Danny called his name. He glanced up and gulped at the look in Danny’s eyes. Oh gosh, “So what’s his name?”

“Huh?” Stiles asked, faking innocence.

“You’re boyfriend.” Danny said with a raised brow. Dammit.

“Oh,” Stiles said, breathing quickly as the whole pack looked at him, “Can I, uh, ask him? If I can, uhm, tell you guys?”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to tell us?” Lydia asked, scrunching her nose.

“He’s older, like _older_ , so we’ve been keeping it pretty secret.” Stiles explained, running a hand through his hair as he pulled up Chris’ contact, “My dad knows, so does his, uh, daughter.”

Even though he whispers the last word somehow even the humans hear and they all stare at him like he’s insane. He texts Chris.

 **_To: My Hunter: can i tell the pack???_ ** **_  
_****_To: My Hunter: both ally and my dad know and support us!!_ ** **_  
_****_From: My Hunter: If it makes you happy, do it._ ** **_  
_****_To: My Hunter: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! <33333333_ ** **_  
_****_From: My Hunter: I love you too, now focus in class._ ** **_  
_****_To: My Hunter: on lunch;)_ ** **_  
_****_From: My Hunter: Then focus on being a good boy._ ** **_  
_****_To: My Hunter: ohhhhhh we’re doing sexy times over text now!!!_ ** **_  
_****_From: My Hunter: No._ ** **_  
_****_To: My Hunter: daddy’s no fun :(_ ** **_  
_****_From: My Hunter: Not now Stiles. Go back to your friends. I love you._ ** **_  
_ ** ******_To: My Hunter: LOVE YOU TOO!_**

“His name is Chris,” Stiles says, smiling over at Allison who smiles back.

“How old’s his kid?” Isaac asks with a head tilt.

“Oh, fuck, uh, uhm 17?” He says, looking down.

“Someone found himself a Daddy.” Erica said with a smirk.

“Only when it comes to sexy times.” Stiles said with an answering grin. Allison gags while she chokes on her milk.

“ _Oh my god_ Stiles,” She spit out, trying to calm her breathing, “I _can’t_ un-think that!” She cries, throwing fries at him.

“I’m sorry! But do you _even_ know how hard it is not to call him that when you’re around?” Stiles asks, “Like, he calls me Princess _all_ the time, and my natural reaction to that is to call him Daddy. Be happy I have such great control!”

Allison just groans and hides her face as the others stare at them in horror, “I’m moving in with the Sheriff. You two can have the house to yourselves, you disgusting creatures.”

“Awh c’mon Ally! No kink shaming! Or should I bring up the pai-” He’s cut off when a dagger gets slammed into the table in front of his hand, “Got it. No kink mentioning.”

Allison just huffs, removing the dagger with a grin. _Jesus_. “I’m serious about moving out. You two are so gross.”

Stiles tilts his head before speaking, “You know, I don’t think dad would mind. He really likes you.” Allison just beams at him in response.

It’s Jackson to speak first, and his words sounds like poison as he yells, “You’re _fucking her dad_!?”

“No, Jackson,” Ally begins, grabbing her dagger back, “He is in a committed relationship with my dad.”

“Ally, how can you be okay with this?” Scott asks, puppy dog eyes full blown.

“What’s there not to be okay with, _Scott_ ,” Her words are a threat now, “They’re in a safe, consensual relationship.”

“But -” Scott begins but Stiles mutters under his breath, successfully stealing his voice away.

“Don’t even _think_ what you guys are thinking. First off, huge insult to me. Secondly, how dare you think that of Allison’s father. And fucking third, you really think if he had _raped_ me Ally would be so on board with us?” Stiles huffs before standing up and offering a hand to Allison, “Let’s go eat lunch outside.”

Allison gives him a nod before turning on her heel and stalking out with him. She’s absolutely fuming, but Stiles is pretty calm, “How are you not freaking out?”

“Honestly?” Stiles asks taking a breath in, “Me and Chris have already talked about this. We prepared ourselves for how people are going to react. And honestly? I think wearing his shirt is actually helping. It’s keeping my magic pretty calm to be so openly claimed like this.”

Allison seems to give that some thought before tugging him towards the parking lot, “Okay. We’re getting fro-yo!”

Stiles just beams at her, jumping into her car and grinning the whole way. He’ll deal with the pack later, right now he’s getting _fro-yo_!

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE THESE TWO!! so here Stiles is 19, but they got together just before his eighteenth birthday (though Chris wouldn't have sex for like four months).  
> so it isn't underage, i just tagged it as such since I never mentioned stiles as being older and his still in high school, so it is what most people may have assumed.
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
